With scones and tea
by Blue Waters 52
Summary: Apparently fast food is not the only thing that Alfred consumes
1. Chapter 1

**Yayz! Another random (and hopefully fluffy) oneshot!~ Not to mention the totally awesome (sarcasm) tite and summmary!~  
Anyways I'd appreciate it if you point out grammatical errors n stuff and leave a review~ Thanks :)  
**

* * *

Riing

Cerulean eyes peaked through the partially opened door and widened in surprise.

"England?! You should at least tell me you're coming before dropping in out of nowhere.." huffed Alfred, opening the door further with a pout.

"It's not like I wanted to come here git." glared Arthur, "My boss sent me here for some official work.."

Upon entering the house, England noticed that America was wearing an apron and was covered in flour.

"Tch you're covered in flour." England scolded Alfred, while dusting the flour off his cheek, causing said American to turn quite pink. "Have you been cooking?" continued England, tilting his head , "So you've decided to give up your greasy burgers after all hmm?"

"No! Well. Umm . Mickey D's was closed today.."

"But I passed McDonalds on my way here, there are so many it's quite hard not too, and all of them were open.." said England, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was closed when I went there! "

"Alright, alright," said England, trying to calm America down.

"Umm I'll just clean up a bit and come back here to talk about the work your boss sent you here for.." said America, seeming a little deflated, as he went into the kitchen.

England sighed and sank down into the couch. He barely ever had time to come visit America anymore. And when he did, he had to look for excuses related to paperwork and other formalities because America obviously didn't want him around. And when he did show up at America's house, they always ended up arguing and fighting over anything and everything, no matter how insignificant the topic was.

Meanwhile, America was washing his hands in the kitchen sink. He had really not expected England's visit. He was really happy to see the green-eyed nation, but like always England had been forced to come here by his boss. He recalled the countless number of times he had picked up his phone to call Arthur after finishing a pile of paperwork because somehow hearing the said Briton's voice always made him feel happier and less tired. Not to mention the numerous flights for London which he booked and then later cancelled. "The airport officials are getting pretty annoyed with me for that.," thought Alfred chuckling. "Does iggy really not miss me at all?" he continued, glancing at the cup of Earl Grey and half prepared scone batter on the counter.

Back in the hall, England was getting restless. "Why is America taking so long? Maybe I should see what he is up to.." thought England, starting towards the kitchen.

When America caught sight of England at the door, he panicked. "Noo! England is not supposed to see what I'm making" he thought, as he rushed to block England's way.

"H-hey England! What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to wait in the hall! I'm almost done cleaning up!"

But England had already caught sight of the tell-tale cup.

"…Is that tea?"

England nudged America aside, walked towards the cup, and took a sip.

"Earl Grey?!" he frowned, puzzled, "And what's this..?"

"Ahahahahaha I was making good old American apple pie! Was just wondering if it could make something like tea taste better!" said America, trying his best to cover up, hero laugh n all.

But a piece of paper, most likely a recipe, covered with flour and other ingredients, but with the title almost visible, gave him away completely.

"..Scones? You were making tea and scones?" asked England raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah.." sighed America, sinking into the nearby chair.

And then England smiled. One of his really rare, genuine smiles.

"But you could have just asked me to make some for you!"

"But you always burn your scones Iggy!" America pouted.

….And the smile was gone. For a moment, America feared his life and closed his eyes for the whack he was probably going to get on his head for insulting The United Bloody Kingdom's cooking.

When the whack didn't come, and America got the courage to squint through his half open eyes, he caught sight of England huddled in the corner muttering something that sounded like "My cooking is bad..?"

Upon which America tried to hide his smile but failed. How… England.

He went up to Arthur and crouched down beside him. "I didn't mean your cooking is bad! Just that.. Maybe you should pay more attention to the timer on the oven."

"Really..?"

"Yeah! Hey! I know! Maybe we can make the scones together!"

"Together..?"

"Yeah! Cause I'm the hero!"

England rolled his eyes and smiled. "That would be wonderful.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo this was supposed to be a oneshot but Estonia12393 wanted me to continue this..**

**I could only manage to add one more chapter.. Sorry ;_;**

**There may be some OOCness**

**Hope I didnt ruin this ;_;**

* * *

The next day, Germany notified all the nations about the upcoming world meeting.

For the first time England did not shove aside the letter with a frustrated sigh and dread the headaches he would later get from all the arguing and nonsense.

America's liking for his scones had motivated him to show the world the grandeur of British cuisine, or in short, his scones.

He was sure that the reason they didn't like them was because they never had enough to appreciate its deliciousness.

So this time, just before the meeting, he prepared twice the amount of scones he usually took to the meetings.

"Maybe the gits will finally appreciate my cooking," mused England, looking proudly upon the container filled with scones.

* * *

The world meeting was about to start in about ten minutes, and most of the countries were already there, with the exceptions of America, no surprise there, the self proclaimed hero had probably slept in again, and England, which was unusual because he was usually one of the first to arrive.

Spain, after trying to hug Romano and getting smacked in the face, was relaxing in his chair and talking to France when he saw a sight as scary as Pirate England sinking his armada.

"F-Francis England's here, and this time he has twice his usual amount of scones! He's going to make us eat them all," whispered Antonio, his face completely white.

"Oh mon dieu.. Maybe I should go talk to him," replied France.

"Bonjour Angleterre," greeted France, walking up to England, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Hello Frog. Well, I decided to bring more scones this time, so there would be some for everyone!" exclaimed England.

"No one wants to eat your scones Angleterre.. Burnt as usual too I see," sighed France, peering into the container.

"Shove off frog," growled England, "And for your information, America likes them a lot."

"You had destroyed Amerique's tastebuds when he was just a child. No wonder he manages to eat those greasy burgers of his.."

"You wish.. In fact, America likes them so much that yesterday he was m—"

A black gloved hand cut England off along with an annoying, slightly high pitched laugh.

"Ahahahaha!~ What he meant to say is that, as a hero, I ate his burnt scones yesterday! That's right! As a hero. I couldn't let England cry in a corner because he can't cook!" exclaimed America, slightly pink in the face.

France raised an eyebrow and looked at England. "You were saying..?"

But England remained silent, even though America's hand was no longer clamped over his mouth.

Just then Germany called all the nations to attention, ordering them to settle down and announcing that the meeting was about to start.

England quietly collected his belongings and took his seat, ignoring both France and America.

America's worried gaze followed England as he took his own seat.

This meeting proved to be somewhat different, there were no snarky comments from England, and even America did not have any 'heroic' ideas for once. England remained quiet and reserved throughout, with America watching him worriedly.

After the meeting was over, England and America were the last two left in the meeting room. America called after England as he was leaving.

"England! Wait up!" he said, catching hold of England's arm, "What's wrong?"

England avoided eye contact and refused to reply.

"England!" America nudged England some more.

"Why did you lie to Francis?" asked England, looking away.

"Jeez man! Why are you so touchy about your scones?" huffed America.

"Well..?'

"Umm.. Well.. The reason I was making scones was because… I was missing you and Iloveyou.." And at that, America turned completely red.

"…..What? What did you say?"

"Umm.. I love you.."

England hugged America, burying his face in America's chest while trying to hide his pink face.

"…I love you too"

He then smacked America's head.

"What took you so long?" huffed England.

"Fuu~ I thought you'd be less mean to me now that I'm your lover!~"

"L-lover..?"

"You said you loved me too didn't ya?" said America, kissing England's cheek.

He tugged at England's hand, "Come on! Let's have lunch together! Like a date!"

"A d-date?"

"Yes! I know! I'll take you too McDonald's!" exclaimed America with a thumbs up.

England rolled his eyes. "Git. Are you always going to take me to McDonald's?"

"Well I eat your burnt scones don't I?" huffed America.

"Wanker!" said England, smacking America on the head.

"I love you too Iggy" said America, pulling him close.


	3. Chapter 3

"But Lovi~ You have to represent Italy si? Besides it's fun! We get to meet all the other nations!~"

"Why can't Feliciano represent Italy alone? It's time that useless brother of mine did some work.. And why the hell would I want meet all those bastards eh?!" grumbled Lovino as he and Spain entered the meeting room.

"Salut Espagne!~"

"Kesesesesese"

"Piyooo!"

"Hola mi amigos" The Spaniard greeted his fellow members of the Bad Touch Trio, making a grumpy Romano even more annoyed.

While Prussia began to rant of his awesome plans, mainly consisting of spying on Austria and Hungary, Romano went off in a huff to see whether his useless brother was hanging out with the potato bastard again.

In the meantime a bedraggled England dragged himself through the doorway.

England sighed. Yet another world meeting. He barely had a wink of sleep, piled up with paper work as usual. He intended to sleep through the meeting, to hell with plans of world peace, they just ended up fighting and arguing anyway.

"Ohonhonhon Angleterre's here. This should be fun, oui?"

"At least he doesn't have any scones with him today.." said Spain, who was hiding behind France just in case.

"Hey Angleterre!" called out France as he walked up to England, "You look like you got straight out of bed~ And your eyebrows look like caterpillars. Did you forget to comb them? Oh wait, they always look like that. Ohonhonhon"

"What do you want frog?" England glared at France.

"You should really do something about them. Use a tweezer, or maybe you should just wax half of them off hmm?"

"Nothing's wrong with my bloody eyebrows you wanker."

"Tch. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You should at least make an effort about you appearance~ Of course, no one can be as gorgeous me though," said France, flicking back his long, shiny hair.

England was tired. And Irritated. And being annoyed by the French bastard. And an Arthur who is tired, irritated and being annoyed by the frog is less tsundere and secretive than usual.

"Shut up frog," growled England, "And you know what? I'm da..."

"Ahahahaha the hero's here!" an 'awesome hero voice' interrupted England, "You look like a mess England.. You need to start getting more sleep old man."

Déjà vu..

But before England could get all huffy and sulk, America dragged him outside.

"Ahahaha I need to talk to England.. about.. some confidential trade policies! Yeah! The hero will be back in a few minutes! Ahahaha come on Iggy!" proclaimed America dragging England along.

France chuckled to himself. "Oh Amerique, you make it so obvious. Do you think I didn't notice you glaring at me when I talk to Angleterre for more than two minutes?"

* * *

"Iggy?" said America, poking England's cheek when England didn't respond, "What's wrong? You're angry with me for interrupting you, right?"

"You're ashamed of me aren't you.." mumbled England while looking at the floor.

"…..What?" Of all the things, America certainly didn't expect this.

"You don't want to tell everyone about our relationship because you're ashamed of me.."

"Iggy…." muttered America as he wrapped his arms around England and rested his head on England's shoulder.

"I'm sorry.. I must be a terrible boyfriend for making you feel that way… But the reason I didn't want to tell anyone was because.. Well.. It's hard to put this.. But… Umm… I really love you and… I don't know what to do… I feel so awkward, insecure and unheroic sometimes and, well it's been so hard for me to confess and get you by my side.. I don't want anyone to ruin this.. I don't want to lose you.. Again.." went on America, causing England to blush furiously.

"But you know what?" continued America when England didn't reply, "I will make it up to you at the next world meeting. It's the hero's promise!"

America let go and bent down to kiss England on the cheek. "Now come on iggy!" said America, tugging England's arm, "We don't wanna keep anyone waiting! The meeting can't start without the hero after all!"

"It's 'want to' not 'wanna', git!"

* * *

**AN: Yayz exams over now i can write fanfic :D**

**ALERT: Hey hey people I need help with my next chap!~ Anyone good with Shakespeare? Do you know any shakespeare poem/sonnet which suits USUK **

**or could you write a mushy poem about England in Shakespeare language? Or any mushy/fluffy poem that suits USUK/Iggy in general actually..**

**Coz Im at a loss ._.**

**Romance n mush is so awkward for me ._. In that case the next chapie is gonna be even more awkward for me =3=**

**My brain is so annoying =_= during the exams i get all these ideas n im all ready to write fics n stuff but the day they end im like blank. Its like all my ideas and motivation and stuff are draining away or something -_- like wtf**

** Estonia12393: Eheheh I know this isnt exactlyy like your idea but hopefully you'll like the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was time for another world meeting and it wasn't long before all the nations were seated once again in the world meeting room listening to Germany list the rules.

But remarkably this time America wasn't making any 'heroic comments' and when it was his turn to suggest ideas he seemed half dazed and did so with only half the interest. It seemed as if he was on another planet altogether while only occasionally coming back to Earth. The idea he presented was much shorter and more sensible than usual as well.

Once or twice he glanced at England, who's face was trying to perform the complex act of frowning, blushing, smiling and sulking all together.

Eventually the meeting ended and all the relieved nations began filing out.

"Wait! I.. Err.. Have something to say to all of you... More like something to say in front of all of you but anyways.. Could you please wait for a few more minutes?" called out America suddenly.

Curious about what he had to say, all the nations trooped back into the room and clustered around the meeting table.

'Oh good lord. What is the git up to now?' wondered England.

America then climbed up and stood on the table.

"Amerika zat iz against ze rules." Insisted Germany.

"Please. Just this one time dude."

"Veee~ Let's see what America has to say Germany~ "

"Hmph. Ok fine. But only zis once."

"Iggy where are you?" asked America, and upon finally spotting Arthur trying to hide at the back, dragged him up on to the table.

He then kneeled down in front of England and took a deep breath.

"England, you are the bun to my burger,

The ketchup to my fries,

The mayo to my salad,

The ice cream to my latte,

The fizz to my soda,

And I really love you so…

Will you marry me?"

England's blush kept getting deeper with every sentence. He was almost paralysed with shock. He didn't know which was greater, the embarrassment or the happiness.

* * *

The majority of the nations were going 'd'awwww' in their heads or quietly chuckling behind their hand or both.

France nudged Gilbert.

"Ohonhonhon hand over ze 50 Gilbert" he whispered.

"Aww man! This is totally unawesome! You cheated! America or England probably told you. How else would you have that he was gonna propose today?!"

"Telling me would be ze last thing Amerique or Angleterre would do, besides looking at Angleterre's shocked expression, this was probably a surprize to him. As for me knowing, well big brother France is an expert in matters of l'amour is he not? Ohonhonhon~"

Grumbling, Gilbert handed over his 50 bucks.

Japan had taken out his phone and started to record the scene the second America had pulled England up onto the table before you could say 'camera'. After years of shipping the two together, this would be the most prized part of his USUK collection.

Hungary and all the members of her yaoi club were trying desperately to hold down their fangirl squeals and nosebleeds, and were taking random snapshots with their cameras every second.

China was confused as to whether he should classify this as 'cute' or 'immature'. All the same, he was eager to go back home quickly to brew himself a cup of Oolong tea to cure his headache and cuddle panda.

Russia was smiling creepily at everyone while searching for China and Lithuania.

…..And the remainder were wishing that the two lovebirds would hurry up so they could go home and sleep.

Finally coming back to his senses after what seemed like an eternity to everyone else,

"Y-yes. Cheesy git." muttered England, causing the yaoi fangirls to cheer and England to blush even harder, if that was physically possible.

America grinned so hard that his cheeks started to hurt.

"Just make him wear the ring already!" squealed Hungary, unable to control herself.

America nodded and started to look for the ring in his pocket.

"Erm.. Eheheh… I can't find it…" said America while rubbing his head after a long time of searching, causing every single nation to facepalm.

"No worries dudes! I probably left it at home. I'll go get it later," said America with a shrug.

"I guess we should be leaving aru," said China, "Panda must be so hungry.."

And with that, all the nations began to file out the door once more.

* * *

When everyone had gone, America and England climbed off the table and America gave England a big, warm hug.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to say no," said America with an awkward laugh.

"You didn't have to do that. Git" mumbled England, his face still hot.

"I gave you my word didn't I? And heroes never break their promises!" exclaimed America dramatically, pointing to himself, "Hey let's go have dinner together Iggy!"

"At McDonald's?" asked England, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft. Of course not!"

"Then?"

"Burger King! Ahahaha. Just kidding. Somewhere special. It's a surprise. Come on Iggy"

America tugged England by the arm.

They didn't speak much on the car journey, with England mostly wondering about where they were going.

"Isn't this your house?" asked England when they finally reached.

"Yeah.. So my house isn't special?" said America with a pout.

"Er Yeah.. I was just wondering.."

When they entered, England saw that it was completely decorated with lights and stars and all sorts of other stuff. And all of them red, white or blue; the colours of their flags.

"Ya like it?" asked America sheepishly.

"Its wonderful," said England with a smile

America then took England to the table and brought out an apple pie from the kitchen.

"Did you make this yourself?" asked England.

America nodded with a slight blush.

He then pulled out England's chair for him, and England sat down while giving America a funny look.

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright America?"

"Yes. Why..?"

"Since when did you become so romantic and gentlemanly?"

"The hero was always romantic and gentlemanly."

"Because McDonald's is soo romantic," scoffed England.

"Hey! Besides, the real proposal is still left."

England tilted his head with a questioning look on his face.

America kneeled down, took out a small, velvet box from his pocket and held it open in front of England. It contained a silver ring with a sparkling emerald on it. The exact shade as England's eyes.

"Mine is an unchanging love,  
Higher than the heights above,  
Deeper than the depths beneath,  
Free and faithful, strong as death.

"Thou shalt see my glory soon,  
When the work of grace is done;  
Partner of my throne shalt be;  
Say, poor sinner, lovst thou me?"

Lord it is my chief complaint,  
That my love is weak and faint;  
Yet I love Thee and adore, -  
Oh! for grace to love Thee more!

You've given me everything I could ever ask for. And never asked for. Arthur, give me this- give me, your permission to be by your side.  
Always."

"How many times will you make me say yes git?!" exclaimed England, blushing even harder than before.

"As many times as it takes to make me believe that you actually love me back," said America with a laugh.

"Shut up and make me wear the ring already!"

After the ring was on England's finger and England had calmed down a bit, both of them settled down to enjoy the pie.

"It's really good," said England between mouthfuls.

"Really?" asked America with a grin, "I was worried it wouldn't turn out right.."

After some time had passed, England glanced at his hand to admire the ring on his finger. He then glanced at America's face. And then, through some sudden impulse pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Now do you believe that I love you?"

"…..If I say no, will you kiss me again?"

"Shut up and eat your pie git!"

**The end.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The poem is by William Cowper. No, I don't own it. or Hetalia.**

AN: Yayz!~ I finished the story n did not let it die xD And no im not writing the wedding sequence ._. Just use your imagination for that xD **But don't worry :D you'll get the chance to see one of them (im not gonna say who ^3^) in a dress in one of my future fics :D If i end up writing it at all xD**

**Oh and my friend gave me that poem and those marriage lines/ coz i can't write something that mushy and romantic to save my life.**

** 9foxgrl: thank you for the suggestion anyways :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

PS: that mcdonald proposal xD im sorry xD i had to xP


End file.
